The ATA (Advanced Technology Attachment) is a standard interface allowing connection of storage devices within computers of the PC type. The ATA standard is also known under the term IDE (“Integrated drive electronics”) or enhanced IDE (EIDE or E-IDE). In February 2003, the serial ATA (SATA or S-ATA) standard was provided to overcome some limitations of the ATA standard. The SATA standard allows high transmission frequencies.
Thus, high speed bus systems compliant with the SATA standard are used in computer systems for exchanging information between elements thereof, for example between a hard disk and a DVD-ROM reader or a CD-ROM reader. The version I of the SATA standard allows wired transmission with a data rate up to 1.5 Gbits/s. However, a wired link or bus between the several elements of the computer is a constraint in the architecture and can constitute a limitation for the data rate performance.